


Power Rangers Rescate Relámpago one shots

by BecksCosmos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksCosmos/pseuds/BecksCosmos
Summary: Just drabbles of Dana and Carter, sometimes others from the Lightspeed Rescue team. Might turn them into full fics, or just leave them as one shots. It's all your choice or mine, depending on how I feel. Haha.





	1. From Deep Within His Own Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoRanger6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRanger6/gifts).

He walked around town a bit. Scared and afraid of what to come Carter looked around feverishly. People starred at him, even laughed at him. But he had no time, he needed help, he needed someone. Just anyone at all to help him. He saw a girl, ordering ice cream and starred at her. Her jacket, familiar in nature to him, but before he could put the words on it she turned around and spoke.

"Do you need something...??" Carter just stood there as she stood back. He confusedly looked at her and walked closer, heavily breathing he asked.

"You... ranger?"

"Mhhm, Rescue ready five pink." She smiled as she looked at him closer. His clothes, ripped and torn into shreds. Feet, barefoot and calloused bleeding a bit onto the ground. Hair unkept but messy and skin with scars and bruises. Blood fell from his lips as he stuttered to speak. He lifted Up his shirt sleeve to expose the morpher.

"Hey that's the morpher." Before she could speak anymore she was shoved to the ground and Carter was grabbed. She looked Up to see him shoving Diabolico against the wall. 

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE YOU FOOL!!" He spoke as he shoved and kicked Carter. Soon Diabolico disappeared. He looked at the girl,, and his eyes started to tear Up.

"Hey it's okay. My name is Dana, what's yours?"

"Car... Carter."

"Hi Carter, do you wanna come with me. You can have the rest of my ice cream!" He smiled as she helped him Up. He grabbed the ice cream without hesitation and spoke.

"Diabolico..."

"You know him well??"

"Father, of sort."

"He adopted you??"

"Yes, made evil but..."

"You don't want to be evil anymore??"

"No Dana... I..." He looked at her in tears as she whipped the ice cream off his face.

"It's okay you can tell me."

"Help... me??" He cried as she looked at him in concern and worry. She soon grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Everything will be okay Carter, you can come with me. The aqua base is safe I promise." He smiled at her kinds words before they hopped into the rescue vehicle.


	2. Soulmates Bond

"DANA!!" He screamed and with impulse jumped into the water. Dashing Up with her in his arms to a widespread shock. A tail, shining bright and gleaming in the water where his legs resided. He looked at it, and looked back at the others. Carter sighed.

"Yes, I am a merman, and yes, I saved Dana. But who wouldn't save a girl as beautiful and sweet as you??" He looked in Dana's eyes as he spoke those words, and soon pressed his lips against hers. Tears shead and breaths close. He put his hands in her neck and smiled at the sight of her. Dana's emence beauty shined as she felt a sensation. A tail, right where her legs used to be. Shocked, she questioned Carter. Who looked back in a smile.

"When two soulmates meet they bond. We bond, as soulmates always do."


	3. Inseperable

"There you three are. Come here." A lady spoke as Captian Mitchell stood close.

"I found them days ago wandering around the town naked and covered in blood. Brought them to my orphanage, gave them food, clothes, shelter. But I'll be darned if they can say anything to you besides there names."

"Dana... Ryan..." Carter pulled them into a big hug as Bill did the same. He looked at the lady and spoke.

"Dana and Ryan are my children and were taken from me years ago. Though, I don't know who this kid in the red shirt is."

"His name is Carter Grayson. Carter's mom died when he was young and his father was an abusive drunk who went to jail. We looked Up dna samples of these three when we found them."

"Any chance I could take my kids home??"

"Well of course. No papers need to be signed, but..."

"But??"

She sighed. "Ryan, Dana, and Carter are inseperable. We try and try but they just won't budge. They have to do everything together. Thank god that doesn't include the restroom. Anytime they are apart they scream and cry until they are togethers again. I don't know what to do with Carter but you can take your kids. We'll go get there things, come." Before she could go she was nocked back. Carter had tears streaming down his eyes.

"I almost forgot to mention. They get violent if not together." She spoke as the three of them held each other tightly.


	4. Almost Alone

"Meanwhile, I have nobody."

"You have people."

"No, my real mother and father are both dead and all my addoptive parrents never wanted me. Much like with you guys. Only, you have a father and someone that cares about you. I've got to go guys, before someone steals our home." Before he could leave Bill stopped him.

"Carter wait!!" He turned around as Bill sighed and looked at the woman.

"What will happen to Carter??" Bill spoke.

"Well, for Carter he will most likely go to juvie, or a boys home. No sense in going back to the orphanage now, as they have just closed there doors last week." Dana, Ryan, and Bill all sighed as he spoke in reply.

"Is there... any chance of possible addoption??"

"For a boy like Carter, no chance. No one wants him at all, they all just keep coming back days and weeks later with him. He's unfit for adoption now as he has been passed Up by twelve people, brought back by 50, and ignored by millions." She spoke as Carter interjected.

"They all tell me the next home is forever, but that is never true. Hence the scars on me, the street is my home." Carter went closer to Dana and kissed her temple. She smiled and spoke to him.

"We all have each other Carter. You are not alone anymore." Dana spoke.

"Yeah Carter!!." Ryan shouted before regretting his tone.

"Well, I want Carter, permantly. No ifs ands or butts." Bill looked at Carter before looking back at the lady.


	5. We All Have Each Other

"Meanwhile, I have nobody."

"You have people."

"No, my real mother and father are both dead and all my addoptive parrents never wanted me. Much like with you guys. Only, you have a father and someone that cares about you. I've got to go guys, before someone steals our home." Before he could leave Bill stopped him.

"Carter wait!!" He turned around as Bill sighed and looked at the woman.

"What will happen to Carter??" Bill spoke.

"Well, for Carter he will most likely go to juvie, or a boys home. No sense in going back to the orphanage now, as they have just closed there doors last week." Dana, Ryan, and Bill all sighed as he spoke in reply.

"Is there... any chance of possible addoption??"

"For a boy like Carter, no chance. No one wants him at all, they all just keep coming back days and weeks later with him. He's unfit for adoption now as he has been passed Up by twelve people, brought back by 50, and ignored by millions." She spoke as Carter interjected.

"They all tell me the next home is forever, but that is never true. Hence the scars on me, the street is my home." Carter went closer to Dana and kissed her temple. She smiled and spoke to him.

"We all have each other Carter. You are not alone anymore." Dana spoke.

"Yeah Carter!!." Ryan shouted before regretting his tone.

"Well, I want Carter, permantly. No ifs ands or butts." Bill looked at Carter before looking back at the lady.


	6. Dana's Own Darkness

Dana sneared as she shoved Ryan to the wall. She looked pail, frail and lifeless. Full of power and might. To the touch, soft and brittle. Torn dress opon wounded skin. With calus so deep and thin. She spoke back, with a grunt.

"Call me that again and I might just kill you. My name is Danakin, my father gave it to me." Before she could speak anymore Diobolico appeared. 

"Ah my sweet, you have infiltrated there base." The rangers ready to fight as Captian Mitchell blocked them with his hands.

"Yes, but you know I am not doing this for you."

"Don't act impish or your power will be removed."

"Dad, if I act impish I wouldn't even have my power in the first place." She rolled her eyes at Diobolico and laughed.

"Kill them now." He almost screamed, but stopped himself.

"But why?? When I could let them, and you rot."

"Rot me and you die."

"Good it's eather rape or death. Would rather choose the later." She spoke and choked Up. Thrusting forward to shove diabolico. He retaliated back, ripping her dress sleaves.

"All you are to me is a little girl." He looked her in the eyes as he tried to grab her butt. She shoved him away and screamed. Tears running down her face.

"I AM NOT DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!!" She jummped Up in the air. Gaining her strength before putting her hands to the sky. Pink lightning shocked Diobolico as he teleported away. Carter looked at Dana, stunned at her beauty. But shyed away from saying anything as Ryan broke the silence.

"Danakin..."

"What!? My real father abandoned me and Diobolico is a bitch to me. It's eather more rape or death. I'll take what I can get.

"NO DANA!! You have to listen to me!!" Ryan shouted as everyone in the room turned around.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your big brother and your father didn't abbandon you. He is right here." Ryan spoke as their father came closer to her. Crying heavily as he pulled her into a tight hug and spoke softly.

"Pumpkin." He kept crying as Dana started to cry. For years she has wanted this, and now her dream has come true. She smiled.

"I secretly looked for you for years but Diobolico refused to awsner. He banned me from searching and raped me if I tried to. In fact, he rapped me every day since he found me and if I was lucky it only lasted an hour."


	7. Running Away

Captian Mitchell walked in the forest until he saw Dana and called her name. She turned around and in that moment a familiar feeling. A feeling she once felt and a close longging washed and tugged over her. She looked confused at the man for a moment, before Carter appeared quickly behind him.

"Sir..." Carter stopped speaking to stare at Dana. Clad in her deer skin dress he smiled at her, and spoke happily.

"Dana!!" He ran to her and lifted her Up. Twirling her around before dropping her. Both in smiles they starred at each other. Eyes locked on as Carter traced lines on her skin. Stopping only when he booped her nose, letting go to nuzzle it. They pressed their foreheads together as Dana cried some tears. Carter kissed Dana's lips, so soft and sweet, before wipping away her tears. Stopping to hug her tightly, kissing her hair and holding her gently.

"Carter." She spoke and choked Up as Carter sushed her. 

"It's okay Dana I'm here for you. Always."


	8. Carter In Red

Captain Mitchell was watching Carter while the others were off fighting. But now he chased after Carter. Stopping only when he reached the jungle, finding Carter there training. Carter snarled, shoving back and hitting the enemies with a force. Before dropping his spear upon the mention of his name.

"Carter..." Captain Mitchell spoke as he heard Dana's screams on the headset. Without thinking he pulled the red rescue ready morpher out of his pocket and handed to Carter. Whom for a moment looked dumbfounded. He soon spoke.

"Me...?" He questioned the captain.

"Yes Carter. Your strength, tenacity, kindness, and fearlessness make you unbeatable. The epitome of what it means to be a ranger. You will be our new red rescue ready ranger, and the teams new leader. Now go, they need you now more than ever Carter.

"Yes." Carter nodded before running. With his scent he eventually found them. Seeing Dana hanging on for her dear life made him so angery his fists clenched.

"CARTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? RUN!!" Dana screamed as Carter just stood there. Soon shouting out.

"LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!!" He morphed, much to the shock of Dana, and soon proceeded to run to her. Taking off his helmet. Lifting her Up and holding her close. Kissing her temple and smiling. Grabbing her hand and holding it in with his. Interlocked like the complete pieces of a puzzle.


	9. Emence Beauty

Dana took off her dear skin dress in the corner as Carter came closer. Carrying his shirt, he noticed her emence beauty. Touching her shoulder she looked back at him. Eyes met upon eyes, a dazy gaise broken by a kiss. She fully turned, clad naked and touched Carter's cheek. Resting her gaze again on his eyes, he traced lines across her skin. Soon with full force kissing her again. Pulling away only to dress her. Smiles upon faces, they took each other's hands and walked away.


	10. Big Boy Carter

All he wanted to do was see Dana, not grow Up. Dressed in human clothes and tidied Up for days, he ruffled his hair and ripped off his jeans. Shoes removed as he bolted out the door in tears screaming. His morpher still attached to his wrist.

"NO BIG BOY!! NO BIG BOY!!" Carter screamed before running away to the jungle, his home. He climed on a branch to relax. Sitting and lounging around as he soon heard a familiar voice.

"Room for two??" Dana asked as she climbed Up. Looking at Carter deep in his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Such a shame you don't want to grow Up, because grown Up's get to do that." She smiled as Carter started to ponder.

"Hmm." Carter thought before grabbing her and returning the kiss.

"Carter grow Up now now." He said with a cheeky grin as he swung down to the ground. Dana smiled as she went along for the ride.


	11. Go Go Super Mode

What are you going to do??"

"THIS!!" Alison and Sean both shouted as they exposed the tattoos on their arms. They kissed, and then moved back into a defensive pose. The creature in question trying to hide and run back in fear. Carter, Ryan, and Dana watched on in amusement as the creature spoke.

"But I thought... impossible!!" He struggled to scream as he starred at them closer. Alison and Sean nodded at each other and showed their powers. Pink and red flames gushing as Sean spoke.

"We came to ages ago. When we awoken we had nothing. No clothes, no memories, nothing. We struggled to survive. I saw Alison for the first time. My jaw dropped at her beauty, uff her curves. But, we were alone. The both of us, in that room. With those tubes. We starred at each other. No english, no nothing we could do but walk and stare. We met a man named Ron who saved our lives. Took us years to become fully human, and you robbed us of that, and our son. You will pay for rasing him the way you did. With our powers, WE CAN KILL THE WHOLE TOWN!!" Sean shouted as Alison smiled. They put both hands together. Unleashing a furry of fire and electricity. They then tapped their tattoos and shouted.

"GO GO SUPER MODE!!"


End file.
